


Addicting

by Drummer_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_Girl/pseuds/Drummer_Girl
Summary: Clarke never knew how addicting the taste of a girl was…until Lexa.





	Addicting

Clarke never knew how addicting the taste of a girl was…until Lexa. 

In the beginning, the older brunette was always the one to be more aggressive. Lexa would hungrily drop to her knees as hands would itch to seize silky skin. She was unfailingly desperate to clean up a certain blonde’s dripping mess with her tongue. 

And as their little _encounters_ continued to increase, both girls got a little more confident in their actions, especially Clarke. 

So when a innocent make out session in the back of Lexa’s car turned into wandering hands and biting back moans, the blonde decided to, reluctantly, pull back a second. But before a concerned Lexa could ask what was wrong, Clarke’s voice, husky and raw, blurted out “I want to go down on you”. 

Although, shocked and completely aroused, Lexa fervently nodded her head and murmured a rasped “okay”. 

Then suddenly, Lexa’s back was flat on the seat, cladded in only a bra. All other articles of clothing were all removed by steady soft hands. Clarke’s lips brushed with Lexa’s as the blonde slowly descended down the girl’s perfectly chiseled body, nipping and teasing along the way. 

Clarke reached her destination, one hand toying with Lexa’s inner thigh as the other finally parted Lexa’s fleshy pink lips. The brunette’s choked out whimpers encouraged Clarke to keep going. 

The blonde, engulfed in wet heat, lowered her head as if she were about to worship a goddess. Her tongue swiftly dipped into Lexa’s slit, causing the girl’s breath to go rigid even more so. Dangerously and seductively, Clarke found a steady rhythm, lapping the brunette’s juices like it was fucking lemonade on a summer’s day. 

Lexa’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as she clenched a fist full of blonde tresses. Her back then started to slowly arch as she felt a burning fire pooling low. It then begin to sear as it gradually trailed up her body. 

A blurted out “FUCK!” followed by a grunted “CLARKE!” was all the blonde heard, seconds after wrapping her lips around Lexa’s clit and giving it a satisfied suck.

All parts of Lexa tensed up. And then suddenly, like electricity sparking, a warm explosion spread through her body as she cried out even louder. 

Her hand no longer clenching waves of blonde hair in a frenzy hunger. Lexa’s body completely fluttering, the fire inside her slowly crackling down. Clarke cleaned the brunette up with one final swipe of her very skilled tongue before lifting her head. 

Lexa’s skin glistened as the thin sheet of sweat became apparent. Clarke’s lips deliberately teasing their way up the perfected toned body, leaving once again, nips and bites. Lexa’s chest heaved as the blonde neared it, taking her sweet precious time. Clarke then moved to her neck, sucking in a possessive manner that,without a doubt, left a mark. And eventually she advanced up to plump lips. Ocean blue eyes met forest green as both girls could feel their hearts beating in sync. 

Lexa closed the distance and once again moans of pleasure made their way amongst the tight space of the brunette’s car. 

The blonde pulled back, intoxicated, and arousal present. Her movements almost animalistic. 

“Ready for round two?” Clarke’s eyes darkened as her wicked smile was the last thing Lexa saw just before her head disappeared once more, right between her thighs. 

“Shit, Clarke….Cla-RKE!” Her hand assuming it’s previous position, fingers interlocked with the blonde’s flowing mane. 

Both young lovers becoming high on pure ecstasy as Lexa morphed into the drug Clarke can’t cease from inhaling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing smut.  
> Let me know whatcha you think.  
> Comments much appreciated.  
> Always looking to improve my writing :)


End file.
